


Feather Dusters

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Feather Dusters, Feathers & Featherplay, Post-Canon, i guess?, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Just the sight of Babette with a feather duster was enough to make him turned on. And all she was doing was removing dust!





	Feather Dusters

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "After they've become human again, Lumiere can't help but feel turned-on by featherdusters. He requests Babette to bring them to the bedroom when they get intimate."

Just the sight of Babette with a feather duster was enough to make him turned on. And all she was doing was removing dust! 

“Ma chère,” he found himself whispering to her one evening. She was dusting a suit of armour and he just wanted to be touched by the duster by her. “Bring the feather dusters into our bedroom.” 

She looked at him briefly before continuing on with her dusting and said, “Qu'est-ce? Pourquoi?”

“I’ll tell you in the privacy of our bedroom,” Lumiere replied. 

Once the entirety of the castle was down for the night, which Cogsworth stated grandly at around 11 once Adam and Belle retired for the night, Lumiere and Babette met in their bedroom, Babette carrying a bag of feather dusters.

“Lumiere, why did you want me to bring these anyway?” Babette asked as she set them down.

“You spent dix années as a feather duster, and I still was involved avec vous. Do you expect me not to want la petite mort with the help of them?” Lumiere replied. 

Babette giggled. 

“Well, at least there’s no le feu danger!” Babette said. She picked one up and dusted his face gently and he gave that “Oh-ho-ho,” grunt laugh. 

So, their nighttime intimate activities involved Babette dusting him as he undressed from his clothes, which they both enjoyed because she enjoyed seeing how pleasurable he found it, whispering and mumbling in French and because eventually he was naked and totally ready for her.

**Author's Note:**

> The French used is translated as follows:  
> “Ma chère” is “My dear.”  
> “Qu'est-ce? Pourquoi?” is “What? Why?”  
> “dix années” is “ten years”  
> “avec vous” is “with you”  
> “la petite mort” is “the little death” which is a metaphor for orgasm.  
> “le feu” is “fire”


End file.
